Naruto Kitsune Uzumaki
by Semajvii
Summary: The great Kyuubi no Yoko has been sealed inside the small body of a human infant. But understanding human nature, at least somewhat, the great kitsune knows the boy would be abused if he was left with the humans. So the Kyuubi calls for the kitsune clan to come adopt the young boy and teach him the ways of the kitsune clan.


**[A/N: Okay, this is my first Naruto fic so bear with me a little and hopefully I can get something of at least average quality out to you and it won't be complete shit. With that being said, this will be an AU. An important change not directly referenced in the fic is that Minato sealed all of the Kyuubi into Naruto not just half its chakra. Also, while it won't be important for a while, this will be a harem fic with an unset number of girls. With that out of the way, I hope you like the fic.]**

**[Disclaimer: I'm not Kishimoto, I don't own Naruto because if I did it would probably be a Harem anime because I like those a lot.] **

Chapter 1: The Clan

What… the absolute… fuck? Those were the words flowing through my mind as I found myself being sucked into another one of these pathetic humans. Ha, what does that make me if they've managed to seal me away for so long. Pretty pathetic of me. This time though… it's different. I saw the seal the yellow haired man used, I never paid enough attention to Kushina's senses to learn his name, and I have to say I'm a little scared. Unlike the other seals used this one will connect my life to the stupid brat they're sealing me in. In other words, if he dies, I die. It's also a seal so tight I won't be able to break it for years without killing us both, all because of that blasted Shinigami.

For fucks sake, I hate that god… well, actually goddess, but she hides her true form to the very few humans that have ever seen her, but that's neither here nor there. I would say it's strange she hides her gender, but I understand. Hey, I've been doing it for a few millennia as well. Who would think the Great Nine Tailed Fox was actually a female, especially with the unflattering voice I designed for my kitsune form.

But I digress. As I was saying that dick was making the seal ironclad so I couldn't immediately break it and kill the young boy. Not that I would anyways. I may like a little destruction every now and then, but the only reason I attacked the village was because of that Uchiha fuck controlling me, and then I killed that blonde shit and Kushina because they were trying to seal me again when I had finally tasted fresh air after so long.

The point is, I don't kill to kill and there is always a reason for my destruction. I wouldn't just kill the boy, especially because I had actually, somewhat, connected with his mother; even if I would never admit that to her in a million years as I still threatened to eat her on a daily basis. Hey, you got to keep up images, even if this time it seems that image is what's getting me sealed again… fuck me.

Well as I was getting sealed and decided to accept my fate I suddenly had an idea. I have always prided myself on being the strongest non-divine being currently in existence, with some Uchihas, that one Senju, and the rare seal masters being the only ones in existence able to stop me (and that's only because I pissed off Kami once. If you ever meet her know this, she is really touchy when that time of the month comes around). I have also prided myself in my containers being strong. Even if I fucking hate being sealed they do somewhat represent me and I can't have them being weak. And that's where my idea comes from.

As it turns out I do have a basic understanding of how humans think; being forced to interact with them for the past hundred years can do that to a person. I know that because I attacked the village (even if it wasn't actually my fault) everyone in the village will hate me, shinobi and civilian alike. And because I'll be sealed in the boy the civilians that don't understand sealing and some of the weaker/dumber shinobi will hate him as well. That being said, it's an almost guarantee that for a very long time the boy will be mistreated if not outright killed. He'll probably be weak as fuck for a very long time making me look bad by connection which really pisses me off.

All of that together means the boy can't be raised by the humans. If he is he'll be a disgrace to my image and I can't fucking have that. Not in a million years can I allow that to happen if my name isn't Akao no Kitsune, which it is by the way. So, with my last breath for whoever knows how long, I let out a roar. An earth-shaking, heart-stopping, dream-crushing roar that would make the strong-willed piss themselves and the weak-willed lose consciousness right before emptying their bowels into their pants. A roar filled with such ultimate power that it could be heard for miles by the humans. And if you happen to be a kitsune, or any other creature with remarkable senses, it could be heard in almost any corner of the world, and that's the important part because I wasn't roaring just to roar. I was calling them. I was calling my family. I was calling… the Kitsune clan.

* * *

It was a quiet night within the kitsune dens. Like every night you could find all the dens filled with kitsune of various shapes, sizes, and colors sleeping in various piles of foxes and vixens enjoying a peaceful night of rest. You could see the content look on their faces, but if you were to look closer, and knew what you were looking for, you could tell there was something missing from their lives. A hole that needed filling, that was in the hearts of all of them.

That was all about to change. One moment they were all at rest and the next they all shot up from their various spots and sprinted in one direction leaving behind many very confused kits and a few very reluctant vixens to watch over them. They all heard it. A sound that hadn't been heard in a hundred years. A sound many were beginning to fear they would never hear again. That sound would strike fear into the heart of any other creature with ease, but to them that sound was a beacon of hope to fill the void in all of their hearts. That was the cry of a fox, but not just any fox either. The one fox they'd been looking for, for such a very long time. That was the cry of their clan head. That was the cry of their long-lost mistress. That was the cry of the great Kyuubi no Kitsune, and they were going to bring her home.

* * *

A short time ago, Konohagakure watched the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, flash the Kyuubi away to Kami knows where. Immediately many shinobi went in search of them, including Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage. A short time after that they all heard a noise that made even Hiruzen pale in fear. They all knew what made that sound. Only nine known creatures in existence could make that noise and many of them feared what it could mean for their beloved Hokage. Immediately Hiruzen pushed away his fear out of worry for his successor and ran in the direction of the noise, willing to face whatever dangers he must to insure the safety of his village.

Running faster, even in his old age, then any other ninja in the village, he came across a large clearing with various signs of large scale battle. In the middle of the clearing he could see the Kyuubi with one claw forced through both Kushina and Minato and in front of both of them was a sealing altar. He watched as the Kyuubi was slowly turned into chakra that was then sucked into the altar and presumably whatever was on its surface.

As the last of the Kyuubi disappeared Hiruzen watched Minato's and Kushina's bodies drop to the floor. He quickly regained his bearings and ran over to the altar. He glanced at the altar for a second but decided to get to that later as the important part was the two-dying shinobi. He knelt down next to Kushina first and checked for a pulse. His heart panged a little when none was felt, but knew he needed to move on for now and moved to check Minato. He stared at his successor for a second before reaching down and checking for a pulse on him as well… and there was nothing. The great Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, was dead.

Hiruzen let his grief affect him for a moment before steeling himself and moving over to the altar. He saw a sleeping child with whisker marks, blonde hair, and a large black tattoo like seal on his stomach. He knelt down in front of the child and stared at him for a few minutes. What was he to do now? He knew who the child was obviously. His successor told him almost everything down to the most sensitive of details. Thinking about the child's birth reminded him of the scene he came across a short time ago. The shack Kushina and Minato had been staying in was now a crater littered with many dead bodies... including his wife's.

He felt his heart break a little more at the memory. He sat there in self-pity for a short while staring down and the newborn child. After a few moments, he looked away from the child back to his parents and let out a heavy sigh. He stood up and walked over to the two bodies. He laid out a corpse storage scroll before placing the two bodies on it and sealing them to be dealt with later. Slipping the scroll into one of his pockets he returned to his position in front of the child. He stared at him for a moment longer before reaching down, picking up the child and holding him in his arms. He knew what was sealed in the boy, but he also knew that didn't change who he was, who's child he was and he knew he had to make sure the child was taken of. Before he could take off towards the village a giant group of shinobi came into the clearing. Many chunin and a few jonin and genin converging on the area and stopping in front of their Hokage.

For a moment, nothing was said as the large group stared at the Sandaime. The silence was deafening, but just when it seemed like the silence would never end a silver haired Anbu walked out from the group and spoke.

"Sandaime-sama, where is the Yondaime?" he asked, his voice cold and even like all Anbu, but if you knew him well enough you could hear the slight worry in his voice.

The silence returned for a moment as the Sandaime thought of what to say, but the moment was brief as he decided bluntness was the best option. "The Yondaime is…" his voice wavered for a moment as he took a breath to stabilize himself, "The Yondaime is dead."

The words hung in the air as the gathered shinobi took a few moments to register what the Sandaime said. When it finally clicked the group went into an uproar. Many demanding to know what happened, and a few asking what would happen next. In the large group of shinobi, the silver haired Anbu stood quietly. Those words hurt him even more then Rin and Obito's deaths. For a second he thought his emotionless mask would fall, but his many years of training kicked in and the Anbu steeled himself. He looked up at the Sandaime and noticed something. He was holding something in his arms. Other people noticed as well and were curious as well.

After a few minutes of continuous yelling the Sandaime shifted what he was holding into one of his arms as he lifted his other hand to silence the group. The group quickly complied hoping to get answers for their questions.

When the whole group was quiet the Sandaime let out a sigh. Before he could say anything however a chunin walked forward and spoke.

"Sandaime-sama what's that in your arms?" she asked.

The Sandaime looked like he expected the question. He glanced down at the thing in his arms and seemed to contemplate his answer for a few seconds.

"This… is an orphan of the attack," he said positioning the bundle for them to see the child inside, "He was left orphaned by the attack and…" he paused for a second longer and gave a soft sigh before showing them the seal on his stomach and continuing, "He is the container of the Kyuubi no Youko."

* * *

**[30 days Later]**

Outside the Hidden Leaf, one could find hundreds of kitsune of varying shapes in sizes running towards their mistress at speeds that would make most jonin green with envy. They had been running at full speed for thirty days without rest, and although they could now smell their leader they could also tell something was off about her. This smell was strikingly close to their mistresses and yet… it was different. It was more… human. They were all worried about what such a change could mean, and hoped it was just because of her prolonged contact with the humans.

Within the hidden leaf the humans were facing troubles of their own. The news of the Yondaime's death and the sealing of the Kyuubi had already traveled through the village. Many were distraught over the loss of their beloved Yondaime, but the vast majority of people were pissed the Kyuubi was still alive. The Sandaime resumed his position as Hokage almost immediately and, upon seeing the way people viewed the sealing of the Kyuubi, put anbu protection on young Naruto at all times and issued a decree restricting all conversation of the Kyuubi's sealing. It didn't stop people from talking about it in private, but no one spoke of it to their children, knowing they couldn't keep it a secret. There were various attempts on Naruto's life, and currently the Hokage was in a council meeting listening to the civilian council demand the death of 'the demon.' Eventually he had enough of their bullshit and made it known.

"ENOUGH!" he yelled over the arguing council. "The boy is _not_ a demon, and no matter how much you argue I will not allow _any_ harm to come to him. I'm tired of your bullshit, if there is nothing more of importance I'm leaving." He took a second to scan the room for any who thought they had something important to say, stopping on one civilian with their hand up.

"What?" he asked with no small amount of malice.

"It's just, the Kyuubi is the strongest of the tailed beasts. There's no way it could be sealed... in such… a… small...ugh." The moment he started speaking the Hokage started releasing a large amount of killing intent. As he continued the level of killing intent increased to the point the man could no longer maintain consciousness. The Hokage immediately reigned in his killing intent and sighed.

"Can someone take this man to the infirmary? I'm leaving and I don't want to hear another word of this matter. The boy is _not_ the Kyuubi." With that he turned and left the room. After leaving the Hokage tower he shunshined to the facility housing Naruto. He walked through the front door and down the hall. Before entering the room with Naruto within it, he looked over his shoulder and said, "How's he doing, Dragon?" There was zero sound as a person stepped from the shadows with a dragon mask on.

They stared at the Hokage for a second before saying, "He's been doing well," in a heavily distorted voice.

The Hokage smiled over his shoulder and said, "If you remember correctly I was the one who recruited you, I don't think the distortion-jutsu is necessary with me."

The figure smiled behind their mask before applying a small amount of chakra to their throat removing the jutsu before saying, in a distinctly feminine voice, "Of course, Hokage-sama." With that the Hokage opened the door and walked through, Dragon following shortly after. They walked up to the cradle in the corner of the room and smiled down at the infant held within.

"What am I going to do with him, Dragon?" tiredly asked the aged Hokage.

"The orphanage has been taking in the other orphans from the attack. Perhaps you can convince them to watch young Naruto. They would be the best caretakers for him," Dragon said.

The Hokage glanced at her and said, "Hmm, I believe you're right. I'll go speak with the orphanage directors tomorrow. Thank you, Dragon."

"Of course, Hokage-sama. Will you-" she was cut off by the Hokage raising a hand and looking towards the window on the other side of the room. At first she was confused, but quickly discovered the reason for the Hokage's behavior. On the edge of her sensor field she could feel hundreds of powerful beings sprinting towards the hidden leaf village, and if she was correct they were heading towards the building they were within. "What is that, Hokage-sama?"

"I'm not sure. Come with me, we must protect Naruto." With that they sprinted through the building and out the front doors. Once they reached the outside they jumped to the buildings rooftop and started watching the woods surrounding the village.

"Do you see anything?" Hiruzen asked.

"Nothing."

They continued staring at the empty forest for what felt like hours before they saw movement in the forest. What they saw exit the forest shocked them to no end. Now surrounding the building were hundreds of kitsune. They slowly walked towards the building and stopped about twenty from the building itself. One of the kitsune, seemingly the leader, walked past the others before jumping to the roof of the building and standing in front of the Hokage and Dragon. Both humans immediately tensed up as they watched the fix in front of them. It was a large silver kitsune with eight tails swinging behind it. They watched as it walked towards them and stopped a few feet in front of them.

They stated at it for a second before it began to speak. "I am looking for my mistress," it said in a deep masculine voice.

The Hokage stepped forward and said, "You mean the Kyuubi?" The kitsune bobbed it's head slightly as an answer. The Hokage took a second to process the shock of the Kyubi's gender before saying, "I can take you to her, but only you. The others will have to stay out here for now."

The kitsune shared him for a second before saying, "That is acceptable." With that the Hokage and Dragon lead the silver fox through the roof top entrance and to Naruto's room. The opened the door and walked in in front of the large fox. The watches the fox walk in the room and sniff the air before its brow furrowed slightly and it walked to the cradle in the corner of the room.

The kitsune looked into the cradle and saw a small child with blonde hair, streaked with red. The child had three whisker marks on each cheek and it's large cerulean blue eyes had slitted pupils. The fox starred in slight shock for a second before sighing and turning to the two older humans. "I had heard of the other tailed beasts being sealed, but I never thought it would happen to her. Do either of you know what seal was used to do this?" There was a tired tone to it's speech that the Hokage could sympathize with.

The Hokage stepped forward slightly and said, in a slightly saddened tone, "I do. It was the reaper death seal, an unbreakable seal made by the Shinigami itself."

The fox seemed to sigh slightly before turning back to the cradle and quietly saying, "Why did you call us here?" The fox then stuck its head in the cradle and pressed its nose to the seal on Naruto's stomach. The two shinobi stiffened slightly in worry for the child, but did nothing.

The fox closed its eyes and channeled it's chakra into the seal, dragging it's consciousness into the child's mind to speak with its mistress. When it opened its eyes it found itself standing in what appeared to be a sewer. It sniffed the air before walking in the direction of its mistress's scent. It found her sitting in a giant cage, kept closed by a small piece of paper. He approached the cage and kneeled down in front of it before saying, "Akao-Sama."

Akao sighed slightly at the formal greeting and said, "Hello, Arakan. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"It has, Akao-sama. Might I ask why you called us here when you are sealed in this human?"

"Of course. I've been sealed inside one human or another for the past hundred years, and in that time every human I was sealed inside was strong and respected by the other humans. This boy will grow up in a village that hates him because I was forced to attack them. He will undoubtedly be weak if I allow that to happen and I will look weak by comparison. Therefore I want you to convince the humans to let the kitsune clan raise him. I want you to teach him to be strong, so he may represent me well."

"Why don't I just kill him? Wouldn't you be released then Akao-sama?" Arakan asked in confusion.

"Ugh… one, I liked my previous host too much to kill him, and two, the seal used connects my life to his. My presence would be destroyed by his unnatural death and I wouldn't reform for hundreds of years. It makes more sense to wait for his life to end naturally and be released after that."

"Hmm… I see. Okay Akao-sama, I will make sure the humans hand him over, we will speak again once we reach the village."

"Thank you, Arakan. I look forward to seeing you again."

With that Arakan faded from the mental realm and entered his body once again. He sighed slightly before turning towards the two shinobi and saying, "I have spoken to my mistress and she wishes for my clan to raise her container."

The Hokage and Dragon were shocked. She wants them to raise Naruto? How odd. Why would she desire such a thing? Maybe she wishes to raise him to be a tool of destruction? That would make sense. If so then they wouldn't allow that to happen.

"Might I ask why?" the Hokage asked somewhat hesitantly.

"She believes that if he grows up in this village the villagers hate of him will lead to him being weak. To avoid her container making her look bad she wishes for us to raise him."

The Hokage thought it over and realized the Kyuubi was right. Raising Naruto in the Hidden Leaf will surely stunt his development. But should he trust them to raise him?

"I believe your mistress is right. But I'm hesitant to hand him over to you. Can I really trust your clan to raise him? Raising a child must be quite different then raising a kit. I just want what's best for young Naruto."

"I understand your hesitation, but you have nothing to fear. My clan may take time getting use to his presence, but I assure you that in time he will be treated like one of our own."

The Hokage thought for a second before saying, "Very well then. I will let you take him, but I ask you return him four months before his twelfth birthday. That should give him time to meet those in his age group and attend our academy for a short time."

"Very well then. The boy will return as you desire. We'll take our leave now, you will not see the boy until then. Farewell." With that the fox picked Naruto in his mouth and left the room. The Hokage and Dragon watched them leave before sighing.

"Do you think I made the right decision?" the Hokage asked.

"I hope so."

* * *

**[2 years later]**

"Hello, young kits," said a large red fox with four tails swinging behind her. "My name is Keiko and today I'm going to teach you about chakra. Does anyone know what chakra is?"

She scanned the small group of young foxes, and one child. She saw a few kits with their tails raised and the child with his hand up. "Yes, Naruto?" she asked.

"Akao said chakra is a mix of the physical and spiritual energy made in our bodies. It flows through our chakra coils and is how all of our techniques are formed," Naruto answered with a bright smile.

"Very good, Naruto. Our bodies form chakra by combining the physical energy our bodies create and the spiritual energy our minds create. Through exercise like you do every day our bodies create more physical energy and by exercising our minds by reading and learning our bodies create more spiritual energy. Our bodies then combine these energies and make chakra. Through different exercises we can learn to call upon and manipulate our chakra and that's what I'll be showing you today."

The next few hours were spent with about twenty small one tailed foxes and one small human child sitting around grunting as they tried to call upon their chakra. At first there was little success. A few short bursts of chakra that quickly sputtered out. The first to steadily call upon their chakra for longer than one or two seconds was actually Naruto. He'd been able to feel his chakra for more than a year now and Akao started teaching him to call upon it a few weeks before. By the end of the class a few others could call on their chakra steadily and Keiko taught Naruto to use his chakra to improve his physical strength and quicken his reflexes by flowing his chakra through his various body parts and through his eyes. The following days, after their routine morning exercises and breakfast Keiko had them practice calling upon their chakra and using it to enhance their performance.

After a few weeks another instructor came in and taught them the basic taijutsu of the kitsune clan. It took awhile to translate the style into a form usable by Naruto, but he studied extensively and with the help of Akao he soon became the best in the class. Once the basics of the style were down the started working on using their chakra to enhance their performance during their matches, and at this too, Naruto was the best. He was undefeated in their match-ups and eventually groups were pitted against him. At first he had difficulty with this, and even though he still won every fight, each one was a challenge. As time passed and he fought more his ability increased steadily until he could fight the entire class at once and still come out on top.

His fellow students and instructors thought him some kind of genius. In all actuality it took him twice as long to learn everything, but he worked five times as hard to compensate. He spent almost every waking hour training, mostly because Akao told him to. At nights he entered his mindscape and worked with Akao there. She helped him with taijutsu and chakra control. He could rarely do anything on his first try, but he refused to give up. He worked for hours on end until he had it down and for that reason he stood above those around him.

The days passed, quickly turning to weeks, then months, and finally years. Over the years Naruto's incessantly friendly nature wore Akao down and she finally admitted to liking him. He was ecstatic when she admitted they were friends and spent an entire day within his mindscape talking with her afterwards. On Naruto's fifth birthday he became an official member of the kitsune clan with Akao's blessing. He was then privy to learn the secrets of the clan. He learned that the more chakra a kitsune has the more tails they grow, and Akao is the only kitsune with nine tails, due to her origin from the Juubi. He learned that kitsune, like most animals, naturally formed normal chakra within their bodies, but had also developed their own method of gathering nature chakra. Unlike the toads of the toad clan who learned to gather nature chakra through the use of a special oil that helps them learn how to gather nature energy, or the snakes of the snake clan who inject concentrated nature energy to learn its use, the kitsune clan have learned to absorb nature energy by having an experienced fox sage push nature energy into the bodies of their students. Naruto also learned that nature energy can only be gathered by becoming one with nature which he figured he'd understand when he started learning it. And on that note he learned that, due to the large amounts of chakra required to use nature energy, only kitsune with five or more tails learned to use it and Akao judged him to be around a high two tail or a low three tail. He was a bit miffed at first that he wouldn't be able to learn it for a while, but upon hearing that Akao believed he'd be up to a five tail by his tenth birthday he cheered up.

When Naruto turned six he became privy to the heavy training allocated to four tailed foxes. His chakra level wasn't exactly there, but his control and his strength more than fit the bill. Immediately his training became a hundred times harder. Each morning he was worked to physical exhaustion with seemingly impossible exercises, he was then forced to spar with his sensei until he landed a hit on the silver seven tailed fox or she said he had been worked hard enough, the latter occurring more often than the former. After that he trained his chakra levels by straining his chakra levels with a special jutsu that drained all of a person's chakra and then pushed the person's body to release more. It was an exceedingly dangerous jutsu that only worked because of a special pill the kitsune clan had the refilled a person's chakra levels no matter how drained they were, although apparently the seven tailed foxes and above typically needed more than one pill because of their immense levels of chakra.

After three years of that training Akao estimated him to be at low five tail level, a year ahead of schedule, and he was finally allowed to take part in the fox sage training. They took him and three other five tailed foxes deep into the woods surrounding the kitsune clan dens. After hours of walking they came across a small clearing in the middle of the forest and were told to take a seat.

The eight tailed fox who was their sage trainer, and the fox who originally brought Naruto to the kitsune clan, looked at them all carefully before saying, "You have all spent years in training to work to the level you are at now. But nothing you have done before will work you as hard as the training you will now partake in. The key to being a fox sage is learning to absorb nature chakra. The problem is that our bodies do not naturally absorb nature chakra. So we have to train them to learn how to do it voluntarily. But before we can do that there is an even more important step in the process. You see, even if our bodies did naturally know how to absorb nature chakra they wouldn't, because nature chakra is volatile, but it is also stubborn. It will only enter things it believes is part of nature, and for that reason the only way to absorb nature chakra is to be a part of nature and that's what we'll be learning today. To be part of nature means to be unmoving. For the first part of your training you will sit within the tree tops and be unmoving."

With that he assigned them all a tree, they sat in its branches and did their best to be unmoving. They failed miserably. Naruto was naturally energetic and because of his training through the past few years he was almost always in a state of exhaustion, so sitting still with so much energy, which he typically had exhausted already, was impossible. The other trainees met with similar problems. Even so, their sensei told them they did wonderfully for a first try and would get better as time passed, and even though they didn't entirely believe that was possible they accepted the small amount of praise given. Every day for the next few months they came out and did their best do become unmoving and were happy to find they were improving, but none of them had perfected the method.

One day, in the midst of the quiet often associated with their training sessions, Naruto was lost in his thoughts.

_'Become unmoving, become unmoving, become unmoving, become unmoving, become unmoving, become unmoving, become unmoving, become… wait nature isn't unmoving, well not really. They plants don't move by themselves, but they do move. I can _feel _this tree moving right now, but that's because of the wind! I get it! I have to be unmoving not unchanging! To be one with nature means to be completely at its mercy, so instead of doing my best to not move at all I have to so my best to not move intentionally. I shouldn't resist the change nature wants my body to make, like the trees swaying in the wind!'_

'_So you've figured it out,' _said a feminine voice in his head, '_quite impressive, most students take many more months before they figure out that tidbit.'_

"_Akao! Were you listening to my thoughts again?"_

_'Of course, what else would I do in the middle of your training? I was waiting for you to figure it out and you have so shut up and get to work!' _she demanded.

In the middle of the clearing the eight tailed fox, named Arakan, was watching his students. They were all progressing quite well, and even though he could tell they were all still tensed up, trying to avoid being affected by the things around them, they were all doing remarkably well. As he glanced over his students he stopped on Naruto and his eyes widened greatly. He watched as Naruto, who was originally tensed up a great deal, slowly relaxed his muscles and resumed sitting still. He watched as, unlike the other students, he allowed his still form to be swayed by the wind, but he did not react. With wide eyes he watched his first human student slowly becoming one with nature. Suddenly the large fox's eyes returned to normal and a large smile came to his face. It wasn't perfect, but he knew with a few more days of training it would be. The rest of the day he couldn't wipe the smile from his face, and when he called his students down he commended their great success and released them, but he held Naruto back to speak with him.

"Naruto, did Akao-Sama tell you to do that?" he asked, even though he didn't think she would.

"Uhh, no. I just thought about how you said we should be one with nature, which meant being unmoving, but the trees and plants _do _move so then I thought that you meant we shouldn't move, but we _also_ shouldn't stop nature from moving us," he explained with a smile.

Arakan stared at him in shock for a few seconds before shaking his head and smiling. "Very good Naruto. I believe in a few days you'll be ready to begin the next phase. Now you may go, I'll see you here tomorrow."

Naruto smiled and began his journey back to his den, Akao allowed him access to her personal den when he turned six, so that's where he spent his time. He sprinted through the trees, and made it there in a few minutes. He ate some fruit before walking to his sleeping mat, laying down and entering his mindscape. While the others in his group were probably sleeping off the mental exhaustion of the day he was going to train more. He learned a few years ago that he can slow the movement of time in his head a good deal, and he therefore spent about a week's worth of time learning to be one with nature in the wooded mindscape he created in his head. He enjoyed that much more than the sewer it use to be. The next day when Arakan went to the training field he was surprised to find Naruto sitting in his tree with a few birds on his shoulders, and four or five lizards clinging to his skin. They regarded him as if he weren't there and he likewise. When the other students arrived and found Naruto had perfected his task they were aghast. A smile broke out on Naruto's face and he shook the animals off before jumping from the tree and moving into the clearing.

"How was that sensei?" he asked with a somewhat smug smile on his face.

Arakan spluttered for a second before a grin came to his face and he said, "That was amazing Naruto. I don't know how you accomplished that within one day, but I am impressed." He looked to the other students and said, "You three go to your trees and become one with nature. Naruto and I'll be working on this."

Naruto watched the three five tailed foxes walk away with a smile before turning to his sensei and waiting for instruction.

* * *

"Okay Naruto. This part takes a bit of trust on you part. I will first connect myself to your chakra. I'll get a sense on the balance necessary of nature chakra to normal chakra and then put nature chakra into your body and show you how to balance the two. Then I will teach you to pull the nature chakra from my body. This is a very dangerous step, as pulling the incorrect amount is dangerous, but I can do the same thing so I will protect you from the side effects. The final step, once you've understood how to pull nature chakra from an outside force, will be learning to pull it from nature itself. The last step is considered the most dangerous as I'm not directly connected to you, but I believe you will have a good understanding of nature chakra by then so you should be fine. Now assume the position please. You will feel me pushing my consciousness into your chakra and at first you'll want to reject it. Don't. It is me and this is necessary. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sensei," Naruto said as he sat cross legged on the ground.

Arakan sat in front of Naruto and pressed his snout into Naruto's forehead. Immediately he felt like he was standing on the shore of a giant lake of chakra. He felt hesitation from Naruto at first, but it quickly subsided and Arakan pushed forward. He was surprised by how much chakra the boy had. Akao-sama had said he was five tail level at the start, but this amount of chakra wouldn't be out of place in a group of new seven tails. It was amazing how quickly the boy developed. As he continued on he found the end of Naruto's chakra and was surprised to find a large damn separating Naruto's bright blue chakra from a literal ocean of blood red chakra. He could see no end to that chakra and realized it was Akao-sama's. '_So he might have access to her chakra one day. Very interesting, I'll ask Akao-sama about it later.'_

With that he halted his own movement and left himself to the whims of nature. He felt the chakra in the air and pulled it into himself before deciding on how much to give Naruto and pushing it into the boy slowly. He felt the two energies touching and reacting for the first time and smiled when he saw them coming to rest in a calm balance within the boy. When he opened his eyes he was surprised to find Naruto had changed quite a bit. The red stripes in his blonde hair stuck out a good deal more than they had, his blue eyes had turned a deep red and the skin around his eye turned black. His nails had sharpened into claws, atop his head had sprouted two red and blonde spotted fox ears, and behind him swung seven blonde and red tails. In Arakan's opinion the look suited him quite well. He smiled as he watched Naruto open his eyes. Naruto looked down at his hands before jumping up and running around laughing exuberantly.

"Sensei, this is amazing!" he yelled as he ran up to Arakan. He bounced on the balls of his feet as he waited to be addressed by his sensei.

"Calm, Naruto. You haven't even noticed your new accessories yet," he said with a large grin.

Naruto looked at him with a confused expression until Arakan motioned with one tail to Naruto's head and bottom. He reached up and felt the top of his head before a smile came to his face, and upon looking behind him and seeing seven swishing tails his smile grew more. "This is amazing!" he yelled again as he started playing with his tails and ears. Arakan smiled at that, happy the boy found the additions cool, instead of freaking out like he feared he might.

He watched Naruto play around for a moment longer before Arakan said, "Now, Naruto, come here. We have to continue your training." Naruto smiled and bolted over and sat in front of his sensei. "Your body can now take in nature chakra. Before we learn to use it, we must learn to take it in properly. So we must continue with this part of training until you understand how to balance the two chakras effectively."

The next two weeks were spent teaching Naruto what the balance of normal and nature chakra feels like. Once he got a good understanding of that, they moved on to Naruto pulling nature chakra from Arakan's body. It took about two more weeks for him to pull in the correct amount of chakra and balance it with his own. After that they moved on to pulling the chakra from the air. It was much harder than pulling it from Arakan as he had to focus on both pulling in chakra and being one with nature at the same time. It was another two weeks before he could do it both quickly and precisely.

"Your training has been progressing swimmingly, Naruto. Now that you've learned how to enter sage mode we will teach you how to use it," Arakan said with a grin.

"Great! Let's get to… wait did you say we?"

Arakan's face grew a giant grin as he said, "Yes, we." On cue a giant fox walked into the clearing. They were at least fifteen feet tall, covered in muscle, with bright white fur and seven tails swinging behind them.

Naruto shot to his feet and shouted, "Holy shit your huge!"

The fox released a slight chuckle and said, "Yes, I've gotten that reaction quite a few times." Their voice had a surprisingly soft, feminine tone, especially surprising for someone so large who you'd expect to have a tough gravelly voice.

"Hello, I'm Naruto!" he shouted after getting over his shock.

"And my name is Takane. Arakan asked me to take part in teaching you the fox sage taijutsu. It is different then the average fox taijutsu, but I believe you'll be able to pick it up pretty quickly if what I heard about you from your teachers is anything to go off of. So let's get to work."

Takane was a pretty tough teacher. She was nice and explained things well, but she didn't hold back the punches which quickly forced Naruto to learn or deal with the bruises. The fox sage style wasn't entirely different to the normal fox style, but it incorporated the heavily increased speed and strength given by fox sage mode in a way to deliver lots of quick hard punches when the style forces your opponent to create openings. It was a heavily speed dependent style that forced Naruto to think quickly and intelligently.

After learning that style he would practice for hours each day before they moved on to incorporating nature chakra into their jutsu. The kitsune clan excelled at flame based jutsu and even though they couldn't create hand signs they learned to mold their chakra by willing their chakra to take the form desired. It was incredibly difficult which is why they started learning at the age of three. Naruto picked it up pretty well, if only because of the hours upon hours Akao forced him to practice. He new a few basic jutsu, like the clone jutsu, body swap jutsu, and the transformation jutsu. They learned those for the purpose of understanding how to will their chakra to do as they desire. What Naruto was more interested in was the fox fire they all learned. Naruto's was a bright red flame, compared to the normal yellow or blue flame, and it was incredibly powerful. With the amount of practice he put into it he could burn down an entire tree in moments or he could create a flame that gave off almost no heat. He used for everything from keeping warm at night to cooking his food. When he incorporated nature chakra into his flame it changed from a bright red to a dark black. It turned anything that came into contact with it to ash without remorse. He spent months upon months learning to control it and could finally change the heat at will.

By the end of his sage training Naruto was almost unbeatable in the kitsune clan. He could spar six tailed foxes with ease, and seven tailed foxes with some difficulty, but he had lots of trouble with the eight tailed foxes. They had more chakra then him, even if that was temporary, and they had lots more experience. The only reason he didn't get his ass completely handed to him was his uncontrollable tenacity that forced him to get back up no matter how tired he was.

On his tenth birthday Naruto entered sage mode and was ecstatic to find eight tails swinging behind him instead of the normal seven. He immediately found the few eight tailed foxes that would spar with him and challenged them to a fight. He got the shit beat out of him, because of lack of experience, but he delivered almost as much damage as he received. He was happy. As the months passed Naruto spent more and more time training. He wasn't sure what it was about it, but he loved nothing more than the stress of training to exhaustion. He could finally spar on equal grounds with an eight tail a month after turning eleven. The entire clan thought of Naruto as a great prodigy that embodied the meaning of genius. Naruto just thought spending every waking hour training as hard as he could for almost ten years would make anyone strong.

Five months before Naruto's twelfth birthday he stood at the entrance to the kitsune clan saying goodbye to everyone. He had known he would have to leave for the last few years, but he was still hesitant. He had never actually met another human before and now he would be living with them for the rest of his life! He probably wouldn't be seeing any of what he considered his family for a long time and he was somewhat distraught. The kitsune were also saddened by Naruto's leaving. For one their mistress would be leaving with him, so that was a downside, but they had also gotten quite attached to Naruto. His happy go lucky nature was a breath of fresh air in the clan that had been so solemn in the absence of their leader. They would have to live without her for a while longer, but they now had hope, and someone they could all say became a part of their family. They didn't want him to leave.

* * *

**[1 month later]**

As Naruto approached the front gate of the hidden leaf he discovered a problem. He had no clothes. The kitsune clan wore no clothes and for that reason he had never worn clothes either. Akao showed him what normal clothes would look like so before he made an embarrassment of himself he focused on his chakra concentrating around himself and changing his appearance. Suddenly he didn't look like a dirty naked eleven almost twelve year old, he looked like an average clean eleven almost twelve year old. He walked up to the front gate and stopped by the two people standing guard.

"Hello!" He said with a large fox like grin.

The two guards were surprised at the young boy appearing out of nowhere. The first one was about to ask for the boys name when the second nudged him and whispered to him, "I think this is that Naruto kid Hokage-sama told us to look out for."

"Are you sure? He doesn't look like much."

"Well how many whiskered, slit eyed, blonde and red haired kids do you think there could be?"

"Well, how the fuck should I know?"

Naruto stood waiting for the two dumb asses, in his opinion, to finish arguing. They were trying to be discrete but Naruto's hearing was too good, so that failed horribly.

"You know I can hear you, right?" he asked. The two neanderthals immediately shut up and stiffened. "The names Naruto Uzumaki, by the way. The Hokage should know I'm coming."

"Uhh, yeah. Okay, my partner will take you to him, Naruto. Welcome to the Hidden Leaf."

Naruto smiled as the second shit stain stood up and led him to a large tower in the center of the village. As they walked through the village they got some odd stairs from the civilians, but Naruto didn't mind them. He did stick out quite a bit with his odd red striped blonde hair. He wondered how'd they'd react to his sage form and released a slight chuckle. The hairless monkey led him into the tower and up some stairs before he stopped at a large door and knocked.

"Enter," they heard from the other side of the door.

The guard opened the door and led Naruto inside before stopping in front of the old man, who had a somewhat shocked look on his face, and saying, "Naruto Uzumaki, as you requested, Hokage-sama," before leaving the office after a wave of the Hokage's hand.

The Hokage's shocked looked disappeared with a shake of his head and was replaced with a smile. "Naruto Uzumaki. It has been so very long since I last laid eyes on you. Welcome back to the hidden leaf."

Naruto gave a large beaming smile and said, "Thank you, Hokage. I'm excited to see what it's like living in a human village for a change. Arakan-sensei told me you asked for me to return at this time, so here I am. I put myself in your hands."

The Hokage smiled, happy at Naruto's polite, happy way of speaking. "Of course, Naruto. Your sensei might have mentioned I wanted you to return now so you could attend our ninja academy for a time. They're just about to start for the day so how about I have someone show you there?"

Naruto smiled, he hadn't gotten to train at all in thirty days because of his travels so this might be able to sate his desire to grow stronger and smarter.

"That sounds great, Hokage-sama," he said with a smile.

"Fantastic," he held up a hand and made a few motions and kneeling in front of the Hokage appeared a person wearing a cat mask.

"Cat, can you please take Naruto to the academy."

"Of course, Hokage-sama," she said as she stood up and walked over to the door waiting for Naruto to follow.

Naruto smiled and turned to follow the anbu agent saying, "See you later Hokage-sama," over his shoulder.

It wasn't a long walk, in fact the academy was actually held on the bottom few floors of the tower, but during the short walk Naruto struck up a conversation.

"So I should call you Cat?" he asked.

"Yes, while on duty that is my name."

"Okay then. Are the other two guarding the Hokage also called Cat or do they have other animal names?" Naruto asked with a smile.

Cat was shocked enough to show it on her face for a moment before she pulled herself back together and said, "How did you know Rooster and Gecko were there?"

Naruto's smile grew as he said, "You might be hidden from sight but you didn't hide your scent or the sound of your breathing very well."

Cat was again shocked by this. Even the Inuzuka clan couldn't detect an anbu's presence when they were disguising it and this kid apparently could. She shook the shock off her face and said, "We're here," as she opened the door and led Naruto in.

"Iruka, this is Naruto. Hokage-sama, put him in your class from now on." With that she disappeared, although Naruto could tell she was watching the class from the corner of the room, disguising her presence almost completely.

Iruka looked a bit shocked. New students were never added this close to graduation. A few months is nowhere near enough time to train a ninja. Although the red striped blonde hair, whiskers, and slitted eyes might mean he was clan raised, possibly an Inuzuka. Either way he wouldn't disregard Hokage-sama's wishes.

"Okay Naruto, you can call me Iruka-sensei. We were just about to start so how about you come to the front of the room and introduce yourself."

Naruto gave a giant grin as he walked to the front of the room and turned to address his class. "Hello, everyone! My name is Naruto Kitsune Uzumaki and I'm new to the hidden leaf. My clan is pretty secluded, which is why I haven't attended classes with you, but they made an agreement with the Hokage that I would come be a part of the hidden leaf four months before my twelfth birthday so here I am! I look forward to getting to know you all."

"Well we all look forward to getting to know you as well. Why don't you go take a seat and we'll get started for the day," said Iruka.

Naruto smiled as he walked towards the seats. Their were a few open seats and he decided to take the one next to a pink haired girl that was currently staring longingly at what appeared to be the class emo. He noticed most of the female population in the class sent glances towards the boy as well, except for a girl with dark blue hair near the back of the class who was staring directly at Naruto. He smiled at her and her face gained a slight red tint and she looked away. Naruto shrugged and turned his attention towards Iruka.

"Today we were going to go over the history of the use of shuriken," immediately after saying this the entire class sounded like their souls were crushed, even though Naruto didn't think it'd be that bad, "But, since Naruto has joined us I think we'll review what we've learned in the past few years to see how much Naruto knows and you remember." That announcement seemed to lift some spirits, if only slightly. Apparently review is only slightly better than shuriken history, who knew?

"We'll start with jutsu, and we'll do those outside, so follow me." The class stood up and followed him outside. They started with the transformation jutsu. They got in a line and each showed Iruka what they could do. They were pretty average transformations, although not many did very well. That one had three eyes, that one had green skin, that one had giant boobs for some reason. When it got to the emo kid he put his hands up and quickly transformed into a perfect copy of Iruka. _So he's not useless, well at least not completely._

The pink haired girl did pretty well as well, which made sense to Naruto. She had almost no chakra so it should be easy to control.

Then Iruka stood in front of Naruto and said, "Okay, Naruto, let's see it."

Naruto gave a smile and, without lifting his hands as he didn't use hand signs, transformed into a perfect copy of Iruka, performing a smokeless body swap at the same time switching places with him.

Then, before Iruka realized what happened, Iruka-Naruto looked at real-Iruka and said, "Very well done Naruto. A flawless transformation. Class this is what you should strive for." And then he switched places and canceled his transformation.

"Well I don't know about flawless, but thanks anyway," said Naruto with a large smile.

Iruka stood still for a moment with a confused look on his face until a look of understanding took over along with a smile. "Very good, Naruto. A perfect transformation and body swap at the same time. And I assume only two or three of these other students will understand what happened without being told."

With that he moved on to the blonde girl who did about as well as the pink haired chick. While he continued Naruto noticed everyone was looking at him with confused looks on their face. Naruto smiled at that, enjoying the little prank he pulled on the class. After Iruka finished he looked at the group and said, "Now we'll move on to the body swap. Pair up and practice with the soft tipped kunai. Whoever's with Naruto introduce yourself before you start. Go."

Naruto ended up with the blond girl after the pinkette latched onto emo boy almost immediately. She looked a bit upset at this, but turned to Naruto anyways and said, "My name's Ino Yamanaka."

Naruto inspected the girl in front of him. He noted the skinny, almost muscle-less arms, the large amount of makeup and hair product in the girls hair. He took note of the overly fancy dress she was wearing, entirely unfit for shinobi training. And he noticed the small chakra reserves, reminiscent of someone who hadn't taken their training seriously over the years. Even now she kept sending what she no-doubt thought were discreet glances towards emo boy.

"Are you serious about being a ninja?" he asked, even though he believed he knew the answer anyways.

Ino was shocked by the question and answered a little defensively with, "Of course I am!"

Naruto gave her a skeptical look and said, "I'm not sure you are. From where I stand you're too focused on admiring emo boy over there to be focused on this. From what my sensei told me ninja work in teams from the moment the leave the academy. That means you'll have people depending on you to have their back and from what I can tell you're going to let them down and they're going to die. If you're here to be a ninja then stop bullshitting around and take this seriously, if not, fucking leave before you get someone killed."

Ino stared back in shock for a few seconds before a few tears welled up in her eyes and she turned and ran away from the training ground. Naruto sighed and when Iruka looked over to see what was going on Naruto waved him off and ran in the direction he could smell Ino ran in.

He found her crying underneath a tree. He watched her from afar for a second before walking over and sitting next to her. She stiffened upon noticing his presence, but did nothing else.

Naruto was silent for a second, contemplating his words. It wasn't something he did often, but when needed he had no trouble using his head. He sighed then said. "In my clan we are raised with the belief that all that matters in life is strength. From the moment we can walk our training begins and doesn't stop. Since the day I could walk I've been training. Everyday, I've trained as hard as I can until my body refuses to move and then I force it to any ways. When I left my clan to come to the hidden leaf I was one of the strongest in my clan, and yet when we leave the academy today I will train until I'm exhausted because I know that there will always be someone stronger out there. Always someone who might hurt the people I care about. I'm telling you this because I want you to know I wasn't trying to hurt you earlier. I know there are people you truly care about in this village and not just that petty infatuation you have for the emo boy, but people you _truly_ care about. I don't want you to lose someone one day and blame it on yourself because you were to busy pussyfooting around in the academy."

She took a few seconds to digest his words before sighing and saying, "You're right."

"Of course I am. I know what I'm talking about most of the time. Now if you're done moping about let's get back to training."

Ino smiled as she stood up and followed Naruto back to the academy. As she stared at his back she couldn't help but think his calm intelligence was cool. They showed up just in time to see Iruka start checking peoples clone jutsus. They hurried to the end of the line and awaited their turns. While they were waiting Naruto leaned over a little and whispered to Ino.

"Hey, why does your chakra flow differently then everyone else?" he asked.

"Uhh, what?" asked Ino in confusion.

"At some point or another everyone in my clan learns to feel the flow of chakra in other people. Your chakra seems to flow around your head a bit more than normal people so I figured you'd know why."

"Oh! That's because of my clan techniques. We specialize in mind focused jutsu. Hey, can you tell me how the others chakras feel?"

"Sure, I guess. Well, most of the class could hardly be distinguished from civilians. There are about eight people that really stand out. There's you of course. The emo boy you like staring at has more chakra than everyone else and it seems to pool behind his eyes a bit so he probably has some sort of dojutsu he hasn't activated yet. The girl with dark blue hair also has chakra pooling behind and within her eyes so she probably has an activated dojutsu, and given her appearance she's probably a Hyuga. The kid with spiky black hair has chakra leaking from him into his shadow, so he's probably a Nara. The… wide boy has strong, but slowly moving chakra, probably a Akimichi. The boy with the dog has chakra in his nose and seems to share some with his dog, definitely an Inuzuka. The pink haired chick has almost no chakra, but she seems to have perfect control of it. And the boy with the goggles seems to have a bunch of things crawling around inside him, I'm guessing his an Aburame. And now, of course, there's me."

"Oh so humble, Naruto. Fine then, I'll bite, what's special about you?"

"If you couldn't tell I have a dojutsu. Along with massively increased eyesight, I can see in the dark. If the amount of chakra emo boy has is a drop of water then my chakra is a lake by comparison. Plus I'm privy to some clan techniques like some of you are privy to yours."

"You think pretty highly of yourself."

"Of course I do. I've worked my ass off to get to the point I'm at now. I'm proud of my strength even if I believe I need to be stronger. I think anyone in my position would be. Now shush it, it's almost our turn."

Naruto watched the person next to him strain to make three clones. They turned out pretty well, if a bit discolored.

Iruka stood in front of him and said. "Ah, your back. Okay, at least three clones, if you would."

Naruto smiled and proceeded to seal-lessly create three flawless clones.

"Very good, Naruto."

All three clones smiled before high-fiving the original and dispelling. Iruka stared at Naruto in shock before saying, "They were solid."

"Yeah. Normal clones take a lot of control to make so I learned to do these when I turned four and couldn't increase my chakra control at the same rate as my chakra levels."

"You learned to create solid clones at four years old…"

Naruto smiled and said, "Yeah. They the amount of chakra needed to make one would kill most people, but they're not that hard to make."

Iruka stared for a second longer before shaking his head and moving on to Ino. Her clones we're near perfect, although their eyes were all discolored. Iruka praised her then said, "Okay everyone, now we're going to be holding a little tournament. Winner gets a free meal, my treat."

Naruto noticed most people sighed at that, and heard mumbles of 'Sasuke's not even going to accept it'. He also saw what appeared to be _literal_ fire burning in the wide kid's eyes.

"The rules are simple. Two people enter the ring and get three minutes to spar. I'll referee. The winner stays in and spars the next person. The loser exits the ring and can choose to sit out or reenter the line of contestants. We go until no one reenters the line. The winner is the one with the most wins by the end, not the last person in the ring. This will be a pure taijutsu match, the use of anything else will warrant a penalty. Now, you're already in line so we'll just start with this. Naruto, Ino, you're up."

Naruto walked forward and stepped into the circle drawn in the dirt for their matches. He turned and faced Ino with a smile and waited for the match to start.

"Ready? Begin!" shouted Iruka.

Naruto watched Ino approach, his slitted eyes staring into hers. Naruto wasn't surprised that she was moving so slowly, but still found himself somewhat disappointed. From what he could tell she wasn't one of the strongest in the group but she definitely wasn't anywhere near the weakest. If he wanted to keep from dying of boredom he'd have to move up the ranks as quickly as possible.

Once Ino _finally _made it to him, Naruto forwent any notions of subtlety and literally _bitch_ smacked her. She fell to the ground, immediately unconscious.

Naruto looked at Iruka, sheepishly pointing at her, and said, "Do I win?"

Iruka deadpanned and said, "E-eh yeah. Winner Naruto."

Naruto smiled and walked over and shook Ino slightly.

"E-erg, what happened?" Ino said.

"You lost, Ino." Naruto said offering her a hand up.

"O-oh. Okay." With that she took Naruto's hand, stood up and went and got back in line. Naruto smiled at seeing her not give up quickly.

The next few matches went by quickly. Naruto didn't even give the civilian-esk kids a chance, rushing forward before they could even move and smacking them as he did Ino. He could tell Iruka didn't entirely approve of the smacking, but there was no rule against it so Naruto didn't care.

The second of the eight Naruto decided weren't nearly worthless was the pink haired girl. Similarly to those before her she was delivered into unconsciousness with a smack. The third of the eight was the emo boy everyone seemed to think was tough shit. _I'll show them tough shit when I wipe the floor with this emo bitch. _

Naruto gave a crooked smile as he waited for the match to start. The emo boy was staring at Naruto intently, _probably trying to suss me out,_ Naruto thought. _W__ell I can tell he's the best of this lot, but not enough to even warrant using basic fox taijutsu. Maybe if he could use his dojutsu?_ Naruto focused a slight amount of chakra to his eyes. They turned blood red and Naruto could see the chakra pooled behind emo-boy's eyes. He could also see the small stream of chakra connecting the pool to emo boys brain. _**He's an Uchiha. His dojutsu is called the sharingan and it's initial activation is caused by fear in battle. When they fear for their lives in conflict for the first time it activates. **_Naruto smiled at the voice in his head, belonging to Akao. _Thanks. So I just have to scare him… should be easy._

With that in mind Naruto waited for Iruka to start the match before seemingly disappearing from his spot and appearing behind the Uchiha. The Uchiha barely had a second to react before Naruto's fist met with his face sending him flying. Naruto adopted a faux angered face as he approached the downed Uchiha. He focused more chakra to his eyes. Causing them to glow a blood red and with a slight coat of chakra to his vocal cords he deepened the tone of his voice.

"**The most important person in my life was hurt by an Uchiha once**," Naruto said, his tone deep and promising pain.

The Uchiha, for his part, held his cool admirably under the glare of the jinchuriki and spat out, "Why should I care if your friends a weak bitch?"

Naruto's faux anger was replaced with real anger at the insult to Akao. His brow furrowed further and his canines elongated. His eyes started glowing more and his voice took on a slight rasp to it as he said, "**Because I think it's time for some payback." **

With that he appeared in front of emo boy, hauling him to his feet he held onto his jacket and began pummeling emo boy. Once emo boys face was pleasantly messed up he pulled him in close and said, "**I'm going to enjoy killing you."**

Emo boy's eyes widened in fear. He felt the adrenaline flowing through his body. The fear inducing a fight or flight reflex, and even though all he wanted to do was run his body chose fight and in that moment his brain pushed the chakra behind his eyes into them and emo boys irises became red with one tomoe spinning around his pupil. Naruto smiled and then threw emo boy over his shoulder.

Sasuke was panting on the ground, slightly overwhelmed by all the information he was taking in. Staring at his hands, or more accurately the chakra he could now see moving through his hands, he caught his breath and focused on what was happening before glancing up at Naruto. His eyes widened when all his could see was a giant blue light emanating from where Naruto should be.

"Interesting, isn't it?" Naruto said. His voice back to normal, his eyes not. Akao calmed him down, even though she was grateful for his anger on her part.

Emo-boy looked up at Naruto and said, "W-what?"

Naruto chuckled and said, "The flow of chakra. From the little I know about it the Sharingan is similar to my own dojutsu in some ways. So you _should _be able to see people's chakra now, no?"

"Y-yeah."

"Hehe, anyways I think our time is up. Winner, Iruka-sensei?"

"R-Right. The winner is Naruto."

Naruto smiled at emo boy and held out his hand, "I'm Naruto, it's nice to meet you. I hope we get to spar some again."

Emo boy stared at Naruto's offered hand for a second before reaching forward and shaking it, "My name is Sasuke."

Sasuke released Naruto's hand and walked towards the end of the line. "Practice activating and deactivating your dojutsu while you wait. You'll want as much practice with it as you can get," Naruto called after him.

The corner of Sasuke's lips curled ever so slightly. There was something about Naruto that he found interesting.

The next opponent shuffled forward hesitantly and Naruto gave them a bright smile. He could tell from her hesitant stance and body language that she was under confident. He wanted to know how though. From what he could tell he she was the second strongest in the group after the Uchiha in terms of chakra. Her muscle structure was strong and moved fluidly with every movement hinting at a flexible strength. She should be as confident as emo bo-er Sasuke, but she obviously wasn't.

When the match was started the veins in and around her eyes bulged and she started moving towards him. Naruto's brow furrowed. _What is she doing?_ He wondered. She got within striking distance and started trying to _poke _Naruto. With his eyes still red he could tell she was trying to inject chakra into him, and from what he knew of the byakugan, which was about as much as he knew of the sharingan, trying to stop his flow of chakra. But that wasn't what was confusing him. No, that was because of the way she was going about it. Her movements were so rigid, so stiff. Her wiry muscles were basically fighting against her movements, slowing them down greatly.

After a few seconds he decided he'd had enough and caught her hands. "What are you doing?"

The girl gave him a confused look and he huffed before holding both fists in one hand and holding them above head.

"Look at yourself," he said as he reached out with his unused hand and started squeezing different muscle groups of her body, "Your muscles are as fluid as a fox's. Your movements should be smooth, each one flowing into the next like a river, and yet you insist on doing this ridged ass shit? And that's not even mentioning the hesitancy behind each strike."

"R-ridged?"

"Oh my _god_, yes. Sure none of them can tell, but you can't fool my eyes. It might look fluid, but every strike is preplanned, and can only happen one way or no way. But with a body like this your attacks should be free flowing. No thought behind them, instinctually reacting to what happens the moment it happens. *sigh* who ever taught you was obviously too stuck in their beliefs of tradition. Your body is not meant for this style, so you should adapt the style to conform to your body not force your body to conform to the style."

The girl stared at Naruto for a while before he let go of her hands. She stared at Naruto for a second longer before turning around and shuffling out of the circle.

"Winner by ring out, Naruto."

The girl shuffled over to the back of the line and adopted a thoughtful expression.

The next few rounds were some more one-slap-you're-out bitches and the next person worth mentioning was the shadow chakra kid.

He meandered into the circle and Naruto could tell the kid really didn't want to participate.

"If you don't want to participate you could just walk out of the circle," Naruto said helpfully.

The kid sighed heavily and said, "Yeah, but then my mom would somehow find out and she'd nag me for hours about being lazy, I'll at least try a bit."

"Duly noted," Naruto said.

With that the match started and the kid ran at Naruto. With the way he was moving, with lax stance and an i-don't-care look on his face, most would think shadow boy wasn't trying. But Naruto could see the muscles in his body tensing, readying to attack. _Smart. Make me think he's not trying so I'll let my guard down and let him get close. It'd work on any of these other kids, well maybe not emo b-er Sasuke, but definitely not me. _

With that thought he let shadow boy get close, like he wanted, but, instead of waiting for a nonchalant attack that could easily be avoided, like most of the other kids would, he struck with a quick punch to the boys face. The kid fell backwards with a unshocked look on his face and then lied there staring at the sky. Naruto smiled at the lazy boy and said,"It was a good idea."

"That didn't work" the boy said.

"It would for most of the people here."

"But not you."

"Not me."

"Uhh, I give."

"Winner Naruto."

Naruto smiled as he watched shadow boy meander out of the circle and sit with the other kids that didn't want to fight again. The next opponent was the wide boy.

"Hey, I'm Choji."

"Naruto," he said with a big grin.

Choji was currently elbow deep in a large bag of chips. He dug around in the bag for a second before he sighed looked into the bag and shook his head before pocketing the presumably empty bag and pulling another one out of seemingly nowhere.

"Hajime!" shouted Iruka.

Choji ran at Naruto, pretty slowly, and tried to deliver a strike. Naruto smiled as he blocked the hit, instead of dodging like he easily could. When the hit landed his smile wavered the tiniest bit. "You're clan doesn't have a taijutsu style?"

"Hmm? No. We focus on our clan jutsu," Choji said as he continued to attack Naruto, who nonchalantly blocked every attack.

"A shame. I think you guys could have a great style," Naruto said with a small frown.

"Huh?"

"Well, on my way through the village I saw some other members of your clan and realized you're all a bit heavy set. That can be a hindrance to most styles of taijutsu, because most styles focus on quick attacks. I think a style focused on putting your weight behind every attack would fit your clan the most. I guess no one's thought of that before."

"Hmm, could you walk me through what that would be like?" Choji asked, continuing to attack.

"Hmm, I think with time I could. But the basic principle is to put all your weight behind each attack." Choji took on a thoughtful look for a few moments before he started trying new ways of striking. It wasn't _anywhere _near perfect but it wasn't shit. His attacks were a bit stronger, but still negligible for Naruto.

Naruto smiled as he gave a few seconds for Choji to get use to the new way of attacking before delivering a hard right hook to the side of Choji's face sending him flying backwards unconscious.

"Winner Naruto."

Naruto smiled as Ino dragged Choji out of the ring and the quiet boy with goggles walked into the ring.

"Hajime!"

The boy was quick and precise. His strikes were powerful, for an academy student, and any of these other scrubs, besides a few of them, would of been knocked out quickly. Naruto was no scrub. He weaved easily between each strike commenting as he did so.

"You're pretty good at this, obviously your clan taught you a bit of taijutsu. You really only lack experience." With that Naruto delivered a hard punch to the boys face. He flew out of the ring.

Naruto smiled as his next opponent, the one with the dog, walked into the ring.

"Stay there Akamaru," he said as he placed the small dog on the outside of the ring.

The fight was a bit boring. Dog boy was strong and agile, but his technique obviously relied on his ninken, there were so many holes in it that would be obviously filled by a partner. So when Naruto got bored he smacked him into the ground, delivering him into unconsciousness.

The matches continued on like this for awhile. Any of the weaker kids that were brave enough to enter the line more than once were given the courtesy of not being smacked down like a little bitch, including Ino. Eventually they all stopped getting back in the line though and the only people left in the line were six of the eight people Naruto deemed as not useless, pinky and lazy boy quit after their first match.

Those matches were all easy victories for Naruto, but he let them attack him for a minute or two before he went on the offensive. The only two that lasted longer than a few seconds on defense was Sasuke and Hinata who's dojutsu helped them predict the, while slow for Naruto, quick attacks. After about an hour Iruka declared Naruto the winner, knowing it would take forever for those six kids to give up.

"We're going to move onto kunai and throwing stars. Naruto you're first, follow me."

The throwing range was just three stationary targets crudely shaped like human beings. Naruto could barely resit sighing when he saw it.

"Okay get in line behind Naruto. We'll start simple. Throw ten shrunken and ten kunai."

Naruto walked forward and grabbed the practice weapons, passingly noting they were exceedingly dull for a throwing weapon. Akao told Naruto that she thought throwing weapons like these were beneath her, but she learned to use them so no one could say there was a gap in her knowledge.

Naruto grabbed ten shuriken in his left hand and the ten kunai in his right. With flick of both wrists they struck the targets. Iruka ran out grabbed the weapons, recording the score as he did so, before walking back to the line.

"Wonderful, Naruto. A perfect score, with bonus points for throwing all twenty at the same time."

Naruto nodded as he stepped back to watch the other students try. Only to see almost every student staring at him.

"What?" he so eloquently asked.

And the group divulged into screaming.

After the rest of the group finished up they moved inside to take a short written exam. Basic math in the context of shinobi work, basic history of the village, questions on chakra theory, and a few other mundane things. It was pretty boring, but with the lessons Naruto had received from Akao and the other kitsune it wasn't difficult.

After that they were released. Naruto stopped by the Hokage's office to figure out where he would be staying and got a key to an apartment and a map showing him where to go and then rushed to his new home,

**[A/N: The endings a bit meh, but I like the rest of it. I'd appreciate some reviews. That's it… bye.]**


End file.
